The 'dressing room' scene
by bithnic
Summary: One shot story about that infamous dressing room scene, which ended the shot with Michelle asking Amara with assistance with helping off her dress. Find out what happened next! Contains sexual references. Please r&r, sequel may follow!


**The 'dressing room' scene**

_One shot story about that infamous dressing room scene, which ended the shot with Michelle asking Amara with assistance with helping off her dress. Find out what happened next! Contains sexual references. _

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Haruka glared at Seiya. She had just walked in to see him trying to unzip her lovers dress. She couldn't stand for this, she couldn't tolerate it but she bit her tongue, not wanting to ruin the rest of Michiru's beautiful night. She had played so wonderful upon that lit stage. The only thing that had ruined it was those scum who called themselves the 'Three Lights'.

"I'm Seiya" the young, black pony tailed idol said introducing himself to Haruka. Harkua looked at his hand in disgust and shook it without another word. Coolly she said "Get out". She saw the glimmer in the young man's eye as he walked out of the dressing room without protest. This was one man that she hated with a passion.

"Don't let people like that into your dressing room" she told her partner Michiru. She was vaguely aware now that Usagi was still in the dressing room with them, standing only a limited space away from her back.

"Are you jealous?" Michiru asked with a small smirk spread across her face cheekily.

Before Harkua could answer, Usagi piped in. "Haruka-san" she began. "He might seem a little rude, but he's a nice person. Please forgive him". With that Usagi left the dressing room, chasing after Seiya. Haruka shook her head sadly. If only Usagi could see that she was only playing with that poor boys heart strings by running after him all of the time. Had the young girl already forgotten that she had a boyfriend of her own?

"So, can you help me change then?" Michiru asked grinning still. She was being more cheeky and cunning than usual.

Haruka closed the door to the dressing room quietly, locking it behind her. She walked over to where her girlfriend stood and placed one hand on her shoulder and the other on the zipper at the back of her dress. She pressed her lips against her partner's shoulders, soothing them over with her soft lips, releasing all of the tension.

Michiru took a deep breath in through her nose at the touch of Haruka's lips. Her breath was hot and raspy along the whole of her neck and shoulder, making her body tingle all over. Shivers raced up her spine as he heart quickened and her pulse sped. Haruka's lips could be felt all over her neck, softly branding her. Michiru let out a soft moan as her partner continued.

Haruka's arms slid around her waist, pulling her closer to her body as her kisses along Michiru's neck deepened. Michiru arches her neck back, resting it on Haruka's shoulder giving her partner a better angle.

"Can you see us?" she whispered to her partner as he looked in the mirror. She saw Haruka's eyes look up to the mirror. A wolfish grin spread across her face as she finished off her kisses. She took one of her hands away from Michiru's waist and brought it back up to the attention of the zipper. Slowly, she clasped it and slid it the whole way down. She let go of Michiru and slid the sleeves of the dress off of her delicate body. Her dress fell to the floor and landed with a small thud. Michiru continued to look into the mirror, watching the pleasure in Michiru's eyes.

"Michiru my love, I think you forgot to wear your underwear today"

Michiru turned around suddenly and kissed her partner with a passion that she had never seen before. Their tongues intertwined their kisses long and hard. Haruka could feel her partner's hands running all over her body. Up her shirt, down her pants.

And then it stopped as suddenly as it all started. Michiru had pulled herself away from Haruka and started to put her street clothes back on. Haruka looked at her wide eyed. "What are you doing!?" she cried.

Michiru turned to look at her partner and saw the displeasure in her face. She walked up to Haruka and pressed her body against hers. "If you take me for a drive in your car up to that scenic view that I like, maybe I'll let you have a little fun"

Haruka grinned and kissed her girlfriend once more. "I love you Michiru"

"I love you too Haruka"

With that the two lovers collected their things and left the dressing room, eager to await the rest of their night together.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Hi everyone please let me know what you think! I'm thinking of writing a sequel about that little drive to the scenic view that Michiru mentioned, just with a lot more spice added to the wording and even a bit of more lemon. **

**Please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
